


Pushing My Boundaries

by Kissytino



Category: More Than a Mistress
Genre: BDSM, Fetish, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissytino/pseuds/Kissytino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to grow up quickly after the deaths of her parents. she finally has time to sow her own wild oats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing My Boundaries

Pushing My Boundaries Ch. 01  
byKissytina©

OK its the time of my period so much blood gushing while using my vibrator I need a man's cock from experience it will shorten my period, by days, I am really sensitive and my brain keeps telling me to keep my legs closed how can this ever be I am a self confessed slut, It has to be the flow of blood, and the dildo is not working fast enough I need to orgasm and to have as many of them as quickly as possible.

The intensity of a cock fucking me, the sensation to take me past a certain point where I want to stop, The mess there is something for me beyond that in seeing his pleasure in my pain and the willingness to deliver amazing sensations.

I needed to be tied up I knew the pain, sensations of having a cock inside me will be sexually overwhelming, the thought of him letting loose, balls slapping my blood drenched pussy I had this instinct to clamp my legs together.

I need my legs Stretching out wide and tethering to the bed posts opening me up for his assault on my pussy.

Safe-word he asked, I knew if I had a safe-word, I would stop him when it was too overwhelming, I wanted this period to over and get back to normal service, NO SAFE-WORD!!!.

Tied and gagged I watching him feast upon my cleanly shaved and blood glistening excited pussy, Soft moans were escaping my lips, moaning and groaning, basked, his erotic touches engulfing my body, I immediately arched my back, More loud moan/groan erupted from somewhere deep inside of me, he was licking around my toes, then taking each toe in turn and sucking on them, He tonguing between each of my toes, I wanted his attention to switch to my pussy, which was now completely exposed and open.

Holy fuck, I was extra turned on, I can't remember being more turned on by his pending cock that was going to attack my pussy, His cock entered my blood drenched pussy, I grunted and moaned and ground my pelvis against his savagely cock, I was adoring the intensity of his cock sliding inside me, the sensation was bringing me to a certain point that I would have used the safe-word, but I had to go way beyond his pleasure and beyond my pain, I was edging passed just fucking hurts, I just focus on his face. I watched his eyes as the sound of his balls echoed sensation of what was going through my body. There was rapturous bliss, his inner sadist was glinting in his eyes.

I was cumming and cumming waves of orgasms the pleasure was extremely high level of intensity.

Then he pulled my quivering body close to him, and he cuddled me and my body eventually my body stopped quivering and I was able to talk once again.

Enough, he asked, the answer was an abrupt NO!!!.

I was still tied up and he was still in full control and it was time to turn it up, only I can decide when you had enough. He stroked his cock and started to pump and pump turning up his intensity, meaning he was going to shoot his load in my face, eyes wide open waiting for the moment of ejaculation a small bead of pre-cum appeared I opened my mouth waiting for his cum to shoot from his cock.

No cum was forthcoming his cock was rammed back into me with vigorous intensity he was to have his relief by shooting his cum inside me.

"Fuck me! For God's sake, fuck me! Give me your fucking cock!" I was wild, begging him to be inside me my body again, I began to shiver and shake as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure, I was a very good girl and allowing him his pleasure of cumming inside my blood drenched pussy.

After each of my orgasms he called me his perfect slut, by now I had lost count of how many orgasms I'd thought, I had orgasmed out, He had other ideas and turn it up even further in intensity, Built up an orgasm to the point where though might just blow my head off, he still wasn't going to let off, I was screaming for him to cum, when he finally blew his load inside me, He reached over and started to untie the restraints that held me in his will, my period was over normal service resumed.


End file.
